


Between The Woods And Frozen Lake

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Miles To Go [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lumberjack AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: It’s been years since Sid has woken up beside someone.





	Between The Woods And Frozen Lake

It’s been years since Sid has woken up beside someone. He’s almost forgotten what it feels like.

There’s a body at his back and a heavy arm draped over his side. Breath on his neck and morning stubble against his skin.

He forgot to close the blinds last night in his haste to remove Geno’s clothing and touch every inch of his skin with the proper care and time that they hadn’t been afforded back at camp.

He’s paying for that decision now as the sun streams through the glass and heats the room.

Sid’s a bit too warm and too sticky to really feel comfortable but he closes his eyes and settles back into the pillow. Even if Geno’s arm wasn’t holding him in place he wouldn’t want to go.

The bed beneath them is comfortable and they have privacy and time and coffee waiting for them downstairs.

Sid has everything he could ever need in this tiny little house by the lake.

“Is morning,” Geno grumbles behind him, sounding like he’s a second away from falling back to sleep. "Have to wake up?”

Taylor will be up soon, Rita need to be fed, and he has a long list of odds and ends that need to be done around the house.

They should get up.

Sid pats Geno’s hand where it’s folded over his stomach and pushes back against him.

“Go back to sleep,” he says, “we’ve got time.”


End file.
